Weeping Angels
by Couldn't Find Good Pen Name
Summary: One trip to the Room of Requirement. One trip to find a book. One trip to the seventh floor. One trip with the Marauders map. One Trip. Those two words change everything. Because, you'll never know what you'll find in the Room of Requirement. Especially if it's a statue of an Angel. GW/OC OC/OC
1. One Trip

**A/N-There is a mention of the Doctor in this, but he's not actually in the actual story, note the title. I wanted to try something a little different. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jessica fastened her Gryffindor tie to her shirt with a sigh. A Malfoy in Gryffindor… Who would've guessed? Generations and generations, and finally she broke the chain. She brushed her white hair out of her eyes, staring at herself in the mirror. It looked a bit funny, having chocolate-coloured eyes with this hair, but oh well. Jessica was exceptionally skinny and tall for her age.

Jessica grimaced and walked down the stairs, looking for a certain red-head. Ah, there he is.

"Hey, Jake, are you coming with me?" Jessica asked, an eyebrow rose as he accidentally let a firework go, scaring a gaggle of first years. He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his famous ginger locks, gripping it. "Yeah, sure. But I want food when we're done." He said, standing up, stretching his long legs.

Jake is, obviously, a Weasley. He is a direct descendent of George Weasley. He had that knack for trouble making, the portrait of Severus Snape and him both hate eachother, aswell as him and most of the teachers.

"It's up here." Jessica said, pointing to the map. "Along the seventh floor corridor, you see the gap there? The map obviously thinks that there's nothing there. But," She went on, as Jake looked lost. "There is." She finished, skipping off down the hallway.

"What?" Jake cried out, running after her. He found Jessica standing infront of a large door. He looked at the map. There was nothing, only their feet, (Jake Weasley and Jessica Malfoy) standing there. "Come on!" Jessica grinned and dragged him through the door.

"It's here somewhere…" Jessica muttered to herself, rummaging around piles and piles of broken furniture, hats, other clothing and various Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. A Fanged Frisbee zipped past the duo's heads and they ducked. "What the bloody hell?" Jake cried out. Jessica popped out from under a cabinet. "Room of Requirement." She explained. She went through a thoroughly detailed explanation of the room, and Jake almost fell asleep.

"You're trying to find a book?" Jake asked, confused. "Yes." Was Jessica's muffled reply.

"Aha! I've got it!" She cried out, her enthusiastic voice ringing out through the endless room. She emerged from inside a wardrobe, holding an extremely tattered potions book. Tattered was an understatement. Jake's expression went from excited to crestfallen in seconds. "POTIONS?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You just hate Snape." Jessica protested. Jake grumbled and they made their way back towards the door.

"Um, Jess?" Jake asked. Jessica turned around. "Hm?" She asked. Jake was pointing at a box that Jessica had saw in Muggle Studies. "That's a television." Jessica said, matter-of-factly. "No shit, Sherlock." Jake muttered sarcastically. He took Muggle Studies aswell.

"I didn't mean that!" She said loudly. "Muggle objects don't work in Hogwarts. And that thing is on." She said, pointing a shaky finger to the television screen, where a man stood, his hands in his pockets. He had glasses on, messy, short brown hair, and he had a stripy suit on.

"Whatever you do, don't blink." He said, nodding his head to the left.

"What?" Jessica and Jake asked in unison.

The strange man took a breath, smiling grimly, before continuing. This time he came closer to the screen, so only his shoulders and head were seen.

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink." He said, taking his glasses off.

"Good luck." The television turned itself off.

Jessica turned around and screamed. "What?" Jake asked hurriedly, turning around also and shouting in shock.

Four, angel-like statues were standing there, covering their faces with their hands, only a foot away from them. "What's that?" Jessica squeaked, staring worriedly at one of the statues.

"Weeping Angels." The television turned back on. Jessica and Jake turned around and the man practically screamed, "DON'T TURN AROUND!" Jessica whipped around and screamed louder that before. This _'Weeping Angel'_ was now poised to attack her, nails raised and teeth bore. She clutched Jake's hand and he squeezed back.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy." The man still continued on, without a care or worry in the world. Jessica squeaked and edged closer to Jake, who was struggling not to blink.

"Don't blink…" Jessica muttered hoarsely. "How are we supposed to do that?"

They heard the television turn off and Jake groaned. "He's certainly not helping." He muttered.

"Lovely, JUST LOVELY! I come looking for a book and BAM! These _Weeping Angels_ show up!" Jessica cried out in hysteria and exasperation.

"They weren't joking when they said that you'd find anything in here…" Jake muttered grimly.

"What did you say?" Jessica asked. She looked towards Jake for a nano-second before feeling the sensation of apparition. She screamed and held onto Jake, taking him with her.

* * *

**This is just the prologue, so the next chapters will be much, much longer.**

**Lol Bye.**


	2. 1996

**Here's chapter two, and the last with the Doctor in it. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jessica landed with a thud on the ground, on a windy pitch.

"We went from the castle… to down here?" She asked in complete, utter, confusion. "I looked away…" She muttered; her long, pale hair all messy and knotted. "I should get back up there anyway, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." She murmured before getting up, and trudging up towards the castle, not noticing subtle changes.

Jessica ran her fingers in her hair, tugging at the knots and eventually getting them out. All this for a bloody book!" She cried out.

She took the tattered book out from her book bag, "You, apparently, are _extremely_ useful." She told the book, blowing the dust off it. _Advanced Potion Making_, it was called.

"Who owns the thing?" Jessica asked herself. "Oh, hm… _The Half-Blood Prince._ Whoever that is…" Jessica muttered and looked at the messy scrawl written in the book. Three students nearby stopped abruptly and turned towards her, who was staring at the book with a thoughtful look on her face. The first student got a book out of his bag, stared at it incredulously, before walking up to Jessica.

Jessica noticed the students and looked up. The three students stopped in their tracks infront of Jessica. The one in the middle, he had messy black hair and glasses, looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked. "Can I help you?"

"Angular face, hair, not so much the eyes, her aura…" The red-headed one muttered to a bushy haired girl. "Honestly Ronald! She's not a Malfoy! He doesn't have a sister!" The girl cried out

"Yes I am." Jessica said, thoroughly confused. "I'm a Malfoy." She said; her book still open at the back.

"But you're in Gryffindor!" The red-head cried out and Jessica glared at him. "So?" She snapped. "Jeez, and I thought you all got over this six years ago." She said in exasperation. "Bloody prejudice people these days…" she muttered before storming off down a hallway, leaving the trio completely confused.

"Did she say…?" Ron asked.

"She must know what Malfoy's up to!" Harry cried out, and Hermione groaned.

"Just drop it, mate." Ron said, still completely confused, and the trio walked back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Jessica was fuming as she marched down an empty hallway, before a teacher walked up to her.

"Miss…?" The professor stopped drawling abruptly and Jessica looked up, her breath got caught in her throat. "Draco…" The professor drawled coolly. "What have you done this time? Another silly plan?"

Jessica glared at the man from the portrait. Professor Snape. "Who's Draco?" She asked coldly. The professor raised his eyebrows curiously. Cold hard realisation hit Jessica. She was in the past. That would explain why Snape was there. But how did she get there? And where was Jake?

"JESSICA!" That explains the Jake part. He ran towards Jessica and Snape turned around, glaring at him. Jake stopped short of Snape, looking absolutely horrified, and disgusted.

"Who do we have here?" Snape drawled and Jessica gulped. "Out trying to destroy the school?" He sneered at Jake, who returned with a glare.

"What? Never seen a trouble maker?" Jake snarled at him. Bad move.

"Congratulations, Weasley. A week's detention will do you good." Snape spat and Jake shot him a look of loathing. He hadn't seemed to notice that Snape wasn't in a portrait.

Snape turned back to Jessica. "Is this the one you told Professor Dumbledore about?" Snape sneered at her. "Yes, she is. I'll take her." Jake snarled and grabbed Jessica, marching off down the hallway, Jessica in tow.

"Jake? He, that's…, I… Angel? Snape!" Jessica spluttered and Jake stopped walking once they were in a different corridor.

"When did you get here?" Jake asked hurriedly. "Um, a few minutes ago. I was on the Quidditch Pitch." Jessica said, confused. Jake sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, before saying sadly, "I got here two years ago."

Jessica was flabbergasted. "W-What?" She said, taken aback. "You're sixteen now?" She asked, noticing that he was taller now. "Seventeen," Jake corrected, "Last week." He said, frowning slightly.

"How? Why? What?" Jessica said, as Jake started dragging her up stairs now.

"I'll explain later, first we need to go to the Room of Requirement." He said, before pacing back and forwards three times as a door appeared infront of the duo. "Here we are." He said, taking Jessica into the room.

"Those… Angels aren't here anymore, I checked with Dumbledore." Jake said, apparently trying to find something. Jessica was astounded. Dumbledore? _The_ Dumbledore?

"D-Dumbledore?" She cried out and Jake nodded before tugging the same television out from under a chair. "This." He said, before setting the television on a table and it turned on. The same man from eighty years in the future appeared on screen.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked.

"The Doctor." Jake and the man said simultaneously. "Will you stop?" Jake exclaimed to the television and the man shrugged. "Yes, I'm The Doctor. Got a problem?" 'The Doctor' said. "Not really." Jake said, running a hand through his hair. "Just explain." He grumbled, leaning back onto a wardrobe.

"Well…" The Doctor started, scratching his neck. "Where do I begin…? Oh! Time! Before anything, let's get this straight. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a nonlinear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff." The Doctor said, waving his hands about in demonstration. Jessica frowned as The Doctor continued. But before he could, Jessica interrupted. "What were those, _Weeping Angels_?" She asked and The Doctor nodded.

"The Lonely Assassins, that's what they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. Then, oh yes, it can." He said, his eyes widening dramatically as he said the last sentence.

"So, I'm stuck here? Those things transported me back?" Jessica asked and The Doctor nodded.

"Hm, well… Yeah." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Great." Jessica said over enthusiastically. "Just _great_! Thank you, _Doctor_. Come on Jake." She said sarcastically and walked briskly out of the Room of Requirement, holding her book to her chest. She stepped out of the room to bump into a pale boy with white hair and grey eyes.

"Um, hi?" Jessica said, looking up and freezing. That boy is definitely a Malfoy. The boy also froze and looked down at her, his mouth agape. "You are?" Jessica said, ashamed at how high her voice sounded. "Draco Malfoy." The boy sneered at her, still with a surprised look on his face. Jessica opened her mouth to say something but Jake walked out of the Room of requirement.

"Malfoy…" Jake narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Weaselbee." Draco snarled. "Come on Jessica." Jake whispered and they walked off down the hall. Jessica gulped. Was that? No… It can't be!

"I see you just met your great-grandfather." Jake said, with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah…" Muttered Jessica, who was fiddling with the fragile binding on her book.

"I guess I'm going to take you to Dumbledore now…" Jake said awkwardly as they walked towards a gargoyle.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**And thanks for reading.**


End file.
